Linear motion devices are used in a variety of fields and are advantageous due to their compactness in non-extended positions and strength in extended positions. Such devices typically utilize complex, expensive, and heavy structures to function for their intended uses. There is a need for low-cost, high-strength, and simple linear motion devices that can be used in fields such as robotics.